Adventure to Hoenn
by Yami Kuroi
Summary: Bakura and Ryou travel to Hoenn, where they meet some interesting friends!


Disclaimer time! Yay!!! Ryou-kun, will you do the honors?  
  
Ryou- Sure, Kuroi! Kuroi doesn't own any of us-  
  
Kuroi- Unfortunetly..  
  
Ryou- thank god  
  
Kuroi- HEY!  
  
Ryou- *sweat drop* EXEPT for Kuroi and Yami Kuroi.  
  
Yami Kuroi: HEY! I'm not owned!  
  
Kuroi- Yes, you are! Yami Kuroi- You can't be serious!  
  
Kuroi- No, I'm not!  
  
Yami K- Phew!  
  
Kuroi- THIS IS! *pulls Sirius Black out of the closet*  
  
Ryou and YK- *anime fall*  
  
//blah// Yami to hikari  
  
/bloop/ Hikari to Yami  
  
Kuroi sighed. If she was going to practice Duel Monsters, she needed Eevee to leave her alone! She thought about visiting Japan last week and sighed.  
  
I wished I lived there... But there's no Pokemon...  
  
//Try Egypt. The temperture's lovely-//  
  
/Thank you, O Genie, but it's too hot. Lavender Town is fine with me./  
  
//You are obsessed with the place...//  
  
/Hey! You like it! I know you do, 'cause I read your diary!/  
  
//Sure.//  
  
/No mental diary is safe when I'm around! A ha ha! A HA ha! AH HA HA! A HA HA HA HA!!!/  
  
//And they say I'm the psychopath...//  
  
Ryou re-arranged his cards for the 6th time that evening. Shuffle. Shuffle. Start again. Shuffle. Shuffle. Start again. He hummed 'Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo' softly under his breath while shuffling and re-arranging.  
  
"Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
  
Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo  
  
Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De  
  
Bokura Wa Arukidasu  
  
Kimi No Maboroshi Yo"  
  
((Translation:  
  
Title: Even if Tomorrow Dies  
  
Words:  
  
Even if you could shatter tomorrow  
  
Even if I should lose my sight  
  
We'll start walking  
  
In those times, when we were at peace  
  
It's a ghost of you.))  
  
//Stop that. It's irritating me.//  
  
/The singing or the shuffling?/  
  
A mental grumble came from his dark.  
  
//Both!//  
  
/No can-do. Pick one./  
  
//Dumb little baka.//  
  
/Who, me?/  
  
//Yes you.//  
  
/Okay. Pick./  
  
//... stop the shuffling.//  
  
Ryou smiled to himself, and put the deck down.  
  
May ran around after Latias. Latios, the calm one, cocked her head and watched them.  
  
"Latio, ios?/What are ya doin'?"  
  
"Chasing your sister!"  
  
"La?/Why?"  
  
"Because she's an impudant kovo, that's why!" Latias stopped abrubtly, shocked. May ran into her.  
  
"Oy, watch it!"  
  
"Ring Ring ring! Telephone! Ring Ring Ring! Tele-"  
  
May hit ON on the video phone. "Hello?" she said, still breathless.  
  
"Hey, Maisy-Paisy!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Kuroi!"  
  
"Hi! Hey, I was wondering, want to go on vacation in Hoenn?"  
  
"Uhh, I gotta check with Mom... MOM???"  
  
Kuroi cringed at the loud yelling.  
  
"Honey, don't blow the roof off! What is it?"  
  
"Kuroi wants to know if we can go to Hoenn together."  
  
"That should be okay! When?"  
  
May turned toward the video-phone.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomarrow, if that's okay..."  
  
Mrs.Oak playfully shoved her daughter aside.  
  
"Hello, Kuroi!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Mrs. O!"  
  
May pushed her mother out of the way.  
  
"I'll start packing! See ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The video-phone disconnected.  
  
//You invited your friend to come to Hoenn with us?//  
  
/No, I invited the Millennium Items to come have dinner!//  
  
// That would require calling Malik. Which would involve... him...//  
  
/Oo, I sense anger.../  
  
//He's a ((censored))!//  
  
/Language.../  
  
//Say, Ryou. Aren't you going to I'mAHoe?//  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
/Hoenn, Bakura./  
  
//Close enough.//  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and reached his hand out to grab his deck.  
  
//NO.//  
  
/Yes!/  
  
//NO! PUT THAT DAMN HAND DOWN!//  
  
/Kuso.. fine./  
  
Kuroi woke up at 6 with her Eevee nudging her face.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up... Oh, god, I need to go!"  
  
She literally fell out of bed, brushed herself off, than ran into the closet.  
  
"Ow." "Eevee ev/Sorry."  
  
She hurridly got dressed and into her car.  
  
"C'mon, Eev!"  
  
Eevee came slowly, backwards out of the house, dragging something.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Eevee was dragging a little pink suitcase in her mouth.  
  
"Aww....Eevee, let me help ya..."  
  
In five minutes, they were on the road, with the prospect of the hour-and-a- half trip from Lavender to Pallet Town.  
  
"Lati, they're here!" May squealed to Latias. She looked at her and said, "Latias lat lat?/Is your boyfriend coming?" May blushed.  
  
"Ash is not my boyfriend!"  
  
With perfect timing, the convertible screeched to a halt in front of their house.  
  
"Get in!" Kuroi called.  
  
May had already said her goodbyes, so she just called out her Pokemon and ran to the car.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"The airport. It's about 10 minutes away."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
In no time they were there. They got in line and boarded their plane.  
  
"Next time we leave this plane, we'll be in a new country, Hoenn!" cried May.  
  
"Actually, we'll be in Littleroot, Hoenn."  
  
"Same thing!"  
  
//She is such a-// / Shut up, genie!/  
  
Sitting one line horizontal to them, was Ryou Bakura, who had boarded the plane just  
  
moments before. His head was down in a peaceful slumber, snow white hair being tied  
  
back into a ponytail by Bakura, who was very unhappy with the goodie-two- shoes way  
  
his hikari looked. Bakura earlier that day had realised he could have his own body for 6  
  
hours of the day.  
  
Malik Ishtar stared out the window, lavender eyes clouded with un-interest.  
  
The tanned boy had woken up a bit too early that day, and couldn't get to sleep. He yawned and glanced over at the boy sitting beside him.  
  
The boy looked around 14-15, was tall, pale and seemed as "interested" in the planeride as much as he himself did.  
  
Kuroi came back from the back of the plane. Stupid bathroom. She saw two teens in front of them. They looked good twin, bad twin. Cool!  
  
She sat down, still extremly pissed. When the boy in front of her was staring, she said,  
  
"Never try to brew tea in an airplane. Foolish flight attendent, she will find a early grave,"  
  
she muttered under her breath.  
  
Ryou's head snapped up.  
  
"Don't!" he grumbled.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering incoherent things about a certain "hikari".  
  
Malik yawned and stretched, turning over to "talk" to the kid beside him.  
  
"Whassyername?"  
  
The bluenette blinked,  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What's yer name?"  
  
"Ichijouji Ken, you?"  
  
"Ishtar Malik." 


End file.
